topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenya Iida
Origin: Boku no Hero Academia Alias/Aka: Ingenium Classification: Human, Quirk user, Hero in-training Threat level: Wolf+ Age: '''15 - 16 '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can rapidly accelerate to incredible speeds making his kicks more powerful Physical strength: At least Building+ with Recipro burst (Knocked off Stain with a kick along with Deku, albeit after a long fight) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Building+ with Recipro burst (Shattered stain's sword in 2 with a kick) Durability: Likely Building+ (His body should be at least as durable as his kicks) Speed: Transonic, higher with recipro burst (Blitzed Todoroki from several meters away even though he was aware he was coming during cultural festival, blitzed Deku in similar scenario. Moved fast enough to intercept Stain's sword from a distance before it could cut through Todoroki) Intelligence: High. Tenya is from a family known to produce well-known heroes. Knows Ins and outs of his quirk and can use it skillfully. He is also responsible and is extremely attentive to the point it has become in-series gag. Furthermore, he has the 2nd most highest grade in his class in a school renowned for its rigorous course work Stamina: High. Was able to put a fight even though his arms were heavily damaged. Range: '''Melee '''Weakness: After using Recipro Burst his Engine stalls for a short period of time, greatly reducing his effective movement speed during this time. He requires a significant running start to reach his top speed, his engines will stall if he drinks carbonated sodas or if the muzzlers are jammed, can suffer from tunnel vision during matters of great personal importance to him Standard equipment: Hero Suit Noteworthy techniques and abilities Engine: Tenya's Quirk turns his legs into engines that allow him to sprint at incredible speeds. He is able to shift through numerous "gears" as he picks up speed, only being able to reach his third gear during a fifty-meter dash. However, they also have the same limitations as actual engines, and will thus begin to stall if he lacks sufficient fuel (a daily allowance of orange juice) or if the exhaust pipes on the back of his legs are jammed. * Recipro Burst: Tenya overclocks his engines to give himself greatly enhanced speed for ten seconds. However, after this period of increased speed ends, his engines will stall, thus disabling his Quirk for a significant amount of time while his engines cool down. This ability allowed him to take both Izuku and Shouto by surprise, allowing him to steal the former's headband in an instant before he was able to react. * Recipro Extend: After Tenya manages to recover from the effects of Recipro Burst, he will be able to gain even more speed in another massive burst, allowing him to take Stain completely by surprise. Image slideshow Stain 2-0.jpg Stain 3-0.jpg Izuku color 6.jpg Izuku color 7.jpg Uraraka 16.jpg|thumb|220x220px]] Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Wolf Category:Sonic speeds Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga